Doctor Eggman
Doctor Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・イヴォ・ロボトニック, Dokutā Ivo Robotonikku), better known by the alias Doctor Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman), is one of the main antagonists of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a human mad scientist, the arch-nemesis of his former friend Thomas Jones, and an enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. The large scientist with an IQ of 300, whose dreams of ambition is universal domination, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Tom, Sonic and their friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies of robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. He is aided in his schemes by his nephew Jack Robotnik, his own two personal sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun and his arsenal of ruthless robots and high-tech terrornauts. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Tom and Sonic's side. "So you're telling me, all of this was also been done by Chaos Control. No matter, I will just rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here. And soon, I'll rule the entire universe!" :—Dr. Eggman. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Mike Pollock (English), Kotaro Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (French), Aldo Stella (Italian), Hartmut Neugebauer (German), Francesc Belda (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Vyacheslav Baranov (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Wiesław Sławik (Poland), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Marc Bretonnière (French), Gerolamo Alchieri (Italian), Not Known (German), Juan Guzman (Spanish), Wiebe-Pier Cnossen (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Nikita Prozorovskij (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Saad Hamdan (Arabic), Eran Mor (Hebrew), Bruno Lähteenmäki (Finnish), Ricardo Monteiro (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Isaac Bardavid (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance In the Young Days During during his younger days, Eggman had a round torso and wore the same costume he had in the earlier Sonic the Hedgehog games - a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots, and mirrored pince-nez sunglasses. In Present Time In the present day, Eggman remained obese but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. He now wears both tinted glasses and goggles as headwear, through his moustache retains its length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold with white stripes and yellow cuffs on the sleeves with white gloves covering his hands, and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. Possible Future Unlike his past and present selves, who is more round around the stomach, Dr. Eggman's torso is more round at the top, and he has more smooth, yet still broad shoulder. His mustache is also shorter and smoother, and a bit darker, and his legs are slightly shorter with significantly smaller feet. Eggman's usual attire consists of militaristic garments. He wears a red jacket with yellow cuff, a front flap attached to one of the buttons and two flap hanging from the back, blue pince-nez glasses, white gloves, a set of grey goggles with flappable green lenses, grey pants and a pair of black boots with high rims. On his right wrist he has his wrist controller. For sleeping or otherwise slouching, Eggman wears a pink pajamas with feet, with the Eggman Industries' symbol on the front and a trapdoor on the rear. Other attires he has worn include an overcoat, a red fitness vest and a diving suit. During the Eggtoberfest, Eggman also wore green lederhosen with a yellow shirt, white shocks, brown shoes, and a brown fedora with a red feather. * Hair/Fur Color: Mahogany/Brown (Bald) * Skin Color: Beige/Pale Peach * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: 185 cm. (6 ft.) * Weight: 128 kg. (282 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:Dr._Eggman_Classic_Bio.png|Eggman's past/classic self in 3d game version. File:Dr._Eggman_-_All-Stars_Racing_Transformed.png|Eggman's present self in 3d game version. File:Dr._Eggman_Sonic_Boom_Render.png|Eggman's future self in 3d game version. File:Dr._Eggman_Classic_MD.png|Eggman's past/classic self. File:Dr._Eggman_Sonic_Boom_Comic.png|Eggman's future self. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Eggman's Robots (notably Badniks, E-Series and the Metal Series, among others) ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun * Orbot * Cubot * Team Eggman ** T.W. Barker Family * Ivan Robotnik (ancestor) † * Ivo Robughnik (ancestor) † * Brutus Robotnik (ancestor) † * Unnamed great-aunt * Eggman (father) * Bertha Robotnik (mother) * Colin Robotnik (brother) † * Gerald Robotnik (grandfather) † * Maria Robotnik (cousin) † * Irving Pavlov (second cousin) † * Jack Robotnik (nephew) * Hope Robotnik (niece) * Eggman Nega (Nexus Prime dimensional counterpart) Neutral * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Metal Sonic * Eggman Nega * Lyric the Last Ancient * Lightning Bolt Society ** Dave the Intern ** Tree Spy ** Willy Walrus ** Weasel Bandits Rivals Enemies * Thomas Jones (arch-enemy) * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Big the Cat * Sticks the Badger * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Team Babylon/Babylon Rogues ** Jet the Hawk ** Storm the Albatross ** Wave the Swallow * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Blaze the Cat * G.U.N. ** Team Dark *** E-123 Omega * Deadly Six * Nominatus * Cubot prototypes Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves * Bombardment * Boxing Glove * Gas Attack * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Party Staff * Sabotage (requires Tails) Attacks Skills * Genius-level intellect * Brilliant expert mechanic and inventor * Advanced piloting skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Enhanced speed * Enhanced strength Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Dr. Eggman was born as Ivo Robotnik, the grandson of the brilliant scientist Professor Gerald Robotnik. In childhood, Robotnik looked up to his grandfather as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist. However, at some point he became obsessed with the idea of the entire world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. Ivo Robotnik started his career as a technical researcher for the Guardian Units of the Nations. It was not long before a fellow coworker of his, Doctor Julian Snively, stumbled across his plans for world domination. Not wanting to let it slip out, Eggman bribed him into becoming his chief mechanic. During his life, he had attempted numerous times to carry out his ambitions for achieving world domination but was thwarted by the heroic efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Synopsis See also External links * Doctor Eggman Wikipedia * Doctor Eggman Sonic News Network * Doctor Eggman Sonic Retro Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters